Amoreggiare
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: De cómo un médico ex-soldado dejó sin habla al Único Detective Consultor del mundo.Un regalito, con todo mi amor, para Uniicornio.
1. Amoreggiare

**Summary:** De cómo un médico ex-soldado dejó sin habla al Único Detective Consultor del regalito, con todo mi amor, para Uniicornio.

**Disclaimer:** El mismo discurso de siempre: nada es mío, solo la idea.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Nota de Autora:** Perdón por no poder hacer algo más original, pero esta idea se me vino en cuando leí la frase y se me quedó, y no pude pensar en otra cosa. En fin…espero que lo disfrutes, hermosa! :D  
¡A leer!

**Amoreggiare**

John salió del edificio con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Estaba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se estaba metiendo en el taxi con él, hasta que sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, escuchando la puerta ser cerrada con un golpe seco.

-Nunca pensé que te vería coquetear con un hombre, John.-el tono sarcástico de esa voz solo está para esconder algo, que puede que sean enojo…o celos.

-¡Mierda, Sherlock! ¿Tenías que darme un susto de muerte?-pregunta el médico con la mano en el pecho y la otra en el arma, tratando de que su respiración se tranquilice y de que su agarre en la pistola se suelte un poco. -¿Y qué coño haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupado porque no contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes, así que salí a buscarte.

-Esa es la razón por la cual no contesté tus mensajes 'urgentes', porque _no son_ urgentes. Además, ya que habías visto que estaba sanito y bien ¿Qué estabas haciendo todavía aquí? ¿Espiándome?

-Estaba viendo como tonteabas con ese hombre.

-No seas idiota, Sherlock. No estábamos _tonteando_, estábamos conversando. La gente 'común' puede hacer eso ¿sabes?-el sarcasmo es una de las mejores maneras de combatir a Sherlock en una discusión, John había aprendido eso hace un tiempo.

-Claro. Porque sonreír, reírse _estúpidamente,_ hacerse ojitos, toquetearse las manos…eso es _no_ coquetear.

-Oh, por favor, Sherlock.

-¿Por favor qué? ¡Yo soy el que ha descubierto que me has mentido desde el día que nos conocimos! -el taxista les estaba mirando con extrañeza, pero se le notaba divertido.

-Vamos, no seas tan dramático. Yo no te he mentido, además, considerando que tú lo descubrirías en tres segundos, es imposible…a menos, claro, que hayas perdido tus habilidades.

-No seas ridículo, John, _por supuesto_ que no las he perdido.- dijo ofendido el ojiazul.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te he mentido?

-Dijiste que no eras gay.

-No lo soy.-respondió el rubio con paciencia. Esa conversación era tan repetida que ya ni se molestaba en enojarse.

-Pero estabas 'hablando' (como tú lo llamas) con ese hombre en la tienda.-dijo el detective acusador.

-Sip.

-Creí que te gustaban las mujeres…

-Lo hacen.

-…y que eras heterosexual.

-Nunca dije eso.

-Pero no eres gay.-el taxi ya había parado frente al 221B, y John ya había abierto la puerta del auto, mas no pudo salir, porque el moreno atajó su brazo.

-No, Sherlock. Por millonésima vez, _no lo soy_.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué _rayos_ eres?-preguntó desconcertado el ojiazul.

-Bisexual.-dijo John y salió del auto, dejando a un desconcertado detective todavía sentado en el taxi, con la puerta abierta, y sin poder decir nada.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando el _bep-bep_ del celular de Sherlock lo sacó de su ensueño.

"_Como te colaste en mi viaje, te toca pagar el taxi." JW_

…_._

…_._

A propósito, el título significa "Filtrear" xD

…_._

**Hahahaa….les gusto? Fue divertido hacerlo ;-)**

**¿Algun lindo review?**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	2. Svelare

**Summary:** De cómo un médico ex-soldado dejó sin habla al Único Detective Consultor del regalito, con todo mi amor, para Uniicornio.

**Disclaimer:** El mismo discurso de siempre: nada es mío, solo la idea.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Nota de Autora:** quise hacerme un auto-regalo en mi dia….entonces, ¿qué mejor que algo gracioso de estos dos? Espero que lo disfruten! Por supuesto, también va para Unii, porque las sagitarianas mandamos! xD  
¡A leer!

**Parte 2: Svelare**

-Entonces…¿te acuestas con mujeres _y_ hombres?

-Si, Sherlock; creí que ya habíamos dejado ese punto bastante claro.-dijo John con hastío.

-Te has acostado con mujeres…_muchas_ mujeres.-dijo el detective como queriendo exprimir información.

-Si, Sherlock, muchas.-respondió el doctor rodando los ojos, esto ya se le estaba haciendo bastante tedioso.

-¿Y te gustó?- _Creí que las preguntas obvias no le gustaban,_ pensó el ex-soldado.

-_Obviamente._-el moreno frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de la burla en la palabra, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Y…¿te has acostado con hombres también?-John suspiró, si Sherlock seguía con este tema le sacaría canas verdes **[1].**

-Sherlock, querido-explicó, como se le explica a un niño de 5 años que tiene que ir a la cama.-No hay _ningún_ hombre que haya ido a la guerra y _no_ haya tenido sexo con otro hombre.

-Pero lo has hecho porque no tenías otra salida.-declaró el detective, como si no hubiera otra explicación.

-Bueno…supongo que podría haber violado algunas mujeres por aquí y por allá…-dijo John con humor negro.

-¡John!-chilló el moreno escandalizado.

-¿Qué? Estaba siendo sarcástico. Nunca lo haría, y lo sabes.-se defendió el rubio.

-Como sea, responde a mi pregunta.

-Pero no has hecho ninguna ¿o si?-si el detective iba a empeñarse para exasperarle, lo mínimo que podía hacer el médico era exasperarlo también.

-_Bien_.-contestó el moreno casi haciendo un puchero.- ¿Dormiste con tus compañeros porque no tenías otra opción?

-No, no fue por eso. Lo hice con los hombres que me parecieron interesantes…y lo disfrute mucho, antes de que puedas preguntar.

-¿Y porqué todas las citas que has tenido han sido con mujeres?-John lo miró escandalizado.

-¿_Cómo_ sabes que todas mis citas han sido con mujeres?-pero antes de que el detective pudiera decir algo, el rubio lo interrumpió.-No, déjalo, no quiero saber.

-En fin, responde. ¿Por qué todas tus citas desde que te conocí han sido chicas?-

-Porque no me encontré a ningún hombre lo suficientemente interesante como para salir con él.- _que no seas tú,_ agregó el doctor en su mente, aunque no lo dijo.

-¿¡Y qué hay de mi!?-pregunto Sherlock ofendido, casi saltando del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

-Sherlock…-suspiró John, y el detective casi pudo escuchar una nota de pesar en su voz-…tu eres como una estatua viviente. Hermosa y agradable a la vista, pero fría y filosa al tacto. Tu mismo piensas que es imposible que alguien te haga _sentir_ algo… ¿para qué intentar algo contigo si tú no quieres saber nada acerca al respecto?

-¿Quién dijo que no quiero saberlo? ¿Cómo sabes que no cambié de opinión?-preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa medio insinuante, medio insegura; mientras se levantaba para pararse más cerca del sillón donde John estaba sentado.

-¿Lo hiciste?-contestó con otra pregunta John, mientras se levantaba también y colocaba su mano en el cuello del detective, enredando sus dedos entre los rulos color ébano. Los ojos claros del doctor chocaron con los de Sherlock, tratando de sacarle algunas respuestas.

-Podría…si te esfuerzas en convencerme…-contestó bromeando el más alto, colocando su mano en la cadera del rubio.

-Oh, _créeme,_ lo haré.-dijo John, con su boca ya sobre la de Sherlock.

….

-Y…¿qué pasa con el señor de la tienda?-preguntó algunas horas después el moreno, tratando de que no se le notaran mucho los celos, (cosa en la que fracasó, por cierto), acomodado sobre el pecho del doctor, en el sillón más largo.

-¿Bill? El no es siquiera bisexual. De hecho, tiene esposa y tres hijas.

….

….

El título significa "Revelar" ;)

….

**Hahaha…que tal les pareció? Me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo esto! xD**

**Publicidad! **Por cierto, a las que son fanas (como yo) del Sirius/Remus, acabo de publicar un one-shot de cómo Tonks y Rem terminaron juntos ñ.ñ

**¿Algun review?**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
